gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gold Cloak on the Kingsroad
For other Gold Cloaks, see the Gold Cloak disambiguation page. A Gold Cloak on the Kingsroad is sent to find the royal bastard Gendry in the Riverlands. Biography Season 2 After hearing rumors concerning incest between Queen Cersei Lannister and her brother, Jaime, King Joffrey Baratheon orders the City Watch to kill the bastard children of his father Robert Baratheon. Lord Commander Janos Slynt learns that Gendry has left the city as a recruit of the Night's Watch and sends this man with another to find him. They track a group of Night's Watch recruits to the Riverlands. The lead Gold Cloak calls to the Night's Watch recruiter Yoren, asking if he is in command of the group. Yoren ignores the question and tells them that they are a long way from home. He walks across a wooden bridge towards the visitors. The Gold Cloak reminds Yoren that he asked a question and Yoren says that he asked without manners so he chose not to answer. Yoren grips the blanket that protects the Gold Cloak's horse from the saddle. The Gold Cloak produces a scroll and says that it is a royal warrant for one of Yoren's “gutter rats”. Yoren says that the recruits belong to the Night's Watch and are beyond the reach of kings and queens. The Gold Cloak moves to draw his sword but is halted when Yoren places the point of his dagger against his femoral artery. Yoren notes that men worry about their throats but often forget about the vulnerability of their lower regions. He tells the Gold Cloak that he has sharpened the knife and warns him that no one can save him if the artery is nicked. Yoren takes the man's sword, saying that good steel is always needed on The Wall. The recruits have surrounded the Gold Cloaks, weapons in hand. One of them picks up the sword from the ground. Yoren tells the Gold Cloak that he has a choice; die there or return to King's Landing and tell his master that they did not find what they were looking for. The Gold Cloak defiantly shouts that they are looking for Gendry and describes the bull's head helm that he carries. He offers a reward to anyone turning him over and promises that he will return with more men. He warns Yoren that he will take his head home along with the “bastard boy”."The Night Lands" Later, they approach Ser Amory Lorch, a knight serving House Lannister, for assistance. Lorch and the Gold Cloaks confronts Yoren's group and attack them when they refuse to give up Gendry. Lorch kills Yoren personally after his men have subdued him. They take the survivors prisoner and Lorch has them moved to Harrenhal. Lorch does not realize that Arya Stark and Gendry are among them. Lorch questions them about Gendry and is tricked into believing that the slain Lommy was his target because he was carrying Gendry's bull's head helm."What Is Dead May Never Die" Appearance In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, an officer of the Gold Cloaks approaches Yoren's party in a similar manner but has more men with him. He is driven off by Yoren in a similar way. References ru:Золотой плащ на Королевском тракте Category:City Watch of King's Landing Category:Living individuals Category:Crownlanders